


Push and Pull - Magnetic Harmony

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Metahumans, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: fic prompt .004eddieevan: Superhuman AU:
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Push and Pull - Magnetic Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> https://eddieevan.tumblr.com/post/189491625404/fic-prompt-004
> 
> Eddie is supposed to be able to control magnetic field, except his power is so weak he can’t even nudge a paperclip. He’s been living a regular human life since he gotten tested back in high school.  
> Buck always considers charming people into his bed is his superpower even if he has been tested to have none. But then, his ability to infinitely magnify his partner’s power has only ever been a theory.  
> Nobody knows how Eddie can effortlessly lift the fire engine that has been crashing Buck’s leg once Eddie has grabbed Buck’s hand. Buck says it’s the power of Eddie’s love for him.  
> Buck has no idea how right he is.

_**Push and pull - Magnetic Harmony** _

As you inch closer to puberty the fear comes. Which is better having no power’s at all or having a useful one?

It’s an unmentioned but obvious thing that some get power’s that are either dangerous or just plain useless.

At least that’s how Eddie had felt and some of his peers did too back then.

He’d take the classification of just human over a weaker advanced.

When the tester he’d gone to explained his power he’d been ecstatic.

Manipulating metals was a great ability that he could use practically. Clearing debris and forming constructs.

But when they’d asked him to demonstrate his power it was a different story.

He’d been trying to lift the desk but maybe the metal frame wasn’t strong enough compared to the wood and plastic weighing it down. So they’d moved to another room for a smaller weight plate but still nothing.

When he’d become sweaty and out of breath just lifting the paperclip chain back on the desk the excitement was dead.

It’s feels like a lifetime ago now. He doesn’t need his barely there power’s for his job or taking care of his son.

On a good day he can sense his misplaced keys or hold a needle to mend something.

Buck tried to cheer him up when he’d found out. Said power’s don’t make you super it’s what you do with or without them that does.

Eddie liked that thought.

Buck while never being officially tested showed no reaction to stress tests.

Eddie had laughed but felt bad when buck showed him the video Maddie had somehow kept. The sight of buck being hit by a dodge ball while he wasn’t expecting it then touching various materials and being asked to guess what a card showed.

Different places had different methods as it wasn’t easy getting the few whose power was reading others abilities flown around to each potential person.

Buck had told him to laugh it up with no heat in his words. Eddie had shot back his own saying reminding buck he didn’t have a power but still made a damn good firefighter and best friend.

As much as Eddie was fine with having such a weak grasp his power after the sudden explosion there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for them to work.

Chimney hasn’t sensed something would happen until it was too late and the guy, no kid, hasn’t been close enough for long so Hen could feel his emotions of anger, revenge, and confidence.

He’d rip that vest off and cover it with every bit of metal he could find but he couldn’t though could he. Just like he couldn’t just pull that mine out of the man’s leg.

Once Bobby and the bomb squad have effectively removed him everyone’s attention goes back to where it had been. Buck.

Under the truck unable to escape the nightmare they were all in.

They’re on him in seconds as they try to keep him still and look him over.

But they’re going nowhere without moving the fire truck off him.

Someone’s saying a crane will take at least ten minutes to get there with traffic.

There’s not enough time. Where’s someone with super strength when you need them?

He’s holding buck’s hand trying to reassure him as they come up with a plan.

Maybe. Maybe he could try pushing himself. They said stress and adrenaline could boost abilities for some people right? It was worth a shot.

Other’s are gathering to lift it as he hears Buck choke out. “I love you” it’s hard to hear over the mass of other firefighters and officers.

He has to do it. They need help.

He’s reaching into his mind and to his very core as he steels himself.

“I’ve got you Buck!” I’m not letting go. I need you. I love you.

Eddie is reaching out with the hand not grasping desperately to keep buck. He’s ready for the pain and any headache but not for it to fail.

The other’s are noticing as they try lifting it together that it’s much easier.

It’s Bobby that realizes first.

“Up and away. You’re doing great Eddie. Chimney Hen you’ve got him.”

It’s like suddenly something clicked. The truck is lighter than the paperclip.

Eddie’s pushing it to right it. As buck’s hand leaves his it drops loudly but away from everyone else now.

He’s rushing to follow as they put buck in the ambo.

Buck is fighting to stay conscious.

“Eddie!?” He’s slurring.

“I’m right here. We’re gonna get you to the hospital Buck. Just hold on” For me. For Maddie. For Christopher. A silent please.

-

They’re in the waiting room when Maddie breaks the silence.

“Thank you. All of you. But how?” She’s directing the last bit to Eddie.

He answers honestly. “I don’t know. I just had to. He’d do the same for any of us.” Buck would.

-

It’s another few stressful hours until he’s out in his own room.

“You two heard us didn’t you?” He asks.

“You two can talk about it when he wakes up” Hen says as Chimney nods.

Maddie is already on her way with Bobby to the room first.

They go to follow. Eddie catching up and moving past them.

Ally is storming out as they get there.

“Eddie! Hey Metal Man!” Buck shouts.

“Pain meds.” Maddie explains.

Bobby is silently leaving to make a call acknowledging them as he exits.

“So you’re a superhero now?”

“Thought you said we didn’t need superpowers?” Eddie jokes.

“Well yeah but it was cool. Crazy scary but cool.”

“Was that a one time thing?” Chimney asks standing besides Maddie.

“It fell. I didn’t put it down. Probably just adrenaline.” Eddie states.

“ yeah adrenaline” hen says as if the love wasn’t solid enough to cut there.

“I’m sorry i said i love you. Well no I’m not” buck says as Maddie looks between them.

“Buck I-” Eddie pauses. It’s just one word. But he’s pushing to say it.

“He loves you too. I’m breaking my own rules. Its just he might not be ready to say it” hen says throwing her arms up.

“So love gave you the push for the fire truck?” Buck smiles.

“When it’s for you it did.” Eddie guesses. That has to be it.

“Well if you love me can you angle the tv please. It’s wrong.” Buck jokes.

Eddie tries to but nothing happens.

“One time thing se-”

“Don’t worry.” Buck touches his arm to comfort him.

The t.v. stand swings into the wall.

“Okay?” Maddie says looking at Eddie.

“It’s the contact!” Chimney says.

“What? ” Eddie asks as Hen gets it.

“You were holding Buck’s hand when you lifted the truck.” She confirms. “Until we went to get him in the ambulance. Then you dropped it.”

“I touch people all the time. Why not one of you?” Buck asks.

“Because you don’t feel the same way about us or we weren’t using our power’s while you were. Have you ever been in love with someone else who had abilities?” Hen asks.

“I guess not. Even before if they had power’s I was just having flings mainly.”

“Until we get a specialized tester there’s no telling what activates your ability then.” Chimney tells them.

“So I’m not normal?” Buck asks.

“Buck you weren’t normal to begin with. We love you regardless. But yes you’ve got a power” Maddie says kissing his forehead.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way” buck grins at Eddie’s words.

“Eddie! Wait till Christopher finds out.” Buck suddenly thinks. “His dad can lift a fire truck without using his hands.”

“But technically he’s using one to touch you in that situation so"Chimney pipes in.

"Chim shh. They’re having a moment” hen says.

Eddie’s being pulled in for a kiss as the bed starts lifting.

“Eddie stop. You’re gonna mess with his leg.” Maddie warns him.

He’s mindful of lowering it before he breaks the kiss.

“That’s gonna take some getting used to.”

“We’ll have plenty of time.” Buck winks.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189496595833/fic-prompt-004


End file.
